<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collared and Leashed by saylxix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563883">Collared and Leashed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylxix/pseuds/saylxix'>saylxix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collar, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, basically they're both trans, leash, little bit of romance in there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylxix/pseuds/saylxix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Tim never really considered being collared before, he found himself becoming increasingly horny thinking about it. He felt a smile creep onto his face, imagining the things Sasha would do to him in this leash, with his body always within her reach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collared and Leashed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you saw Sasha James, you would assume she was just a sweet, normal girl. While that’s not wrong, she’s so much more than that. She’s also incredibly smart, extremely passionate, and so fucking kinky.</p><p>“You want to try something new?” Sasha asked, crawling on top of her boyfriend, Tim, who was laying in bed.</p><p>“Depends, what is it?” Tim asked, hesitantly</p><p>“Close your eyes” Sasha demanded.</p><p>Tim did as he was told and waited. He felt Sasha get off of him and heard the sound of a drawer opening. He heard some shuffling within the drawer and then Sasha got back on him. Tim felt something tightening around his throat. </p><p>“Alright, open them.” </p><p>When Tim opened his eyes, he saw Sasha sitting on his lap holding a leash that was connected to Tim’s neck. He reached his hands up to his neck to feel what seemed like a leather dog collar with a tag dangling from the front.</p><p>Although Tim never really considered being collared before, he found himself becoming increasingly horny thinking about it. He felt a smile creep onto his face, imagining the things Sasha would do to him in this leash, with his body always within her reach.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” Sasha asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Let’s do it.” Tim responded. </p><p>Sasha pulled Tim’s collar so his face was closer to her own. They kissed as Sasha grinded her hips into Tim’s crotch while both were fully clothed. Tim could feel Sasha’s cock harden through their clothes</p><p>She broke the kiss and unbuttoned Tim’s shirt to reveal his lean yet muscular figure. It was obvious to tell, just by looking, that Tim works out and maintains his body but not enough to make him bulky. He has two large scars beneath his chest that have faded some since his surgery. </p><p>Sasha couldn’t help but to pull him closer and leave a few hickeys on him. First on his neck and shoulders but then moved lower. She sucked on his collarbone and chest before moving down even further, just above his hips. Tim let a small moan escape his lips. He didn’t want to be too loud but he just couldn’t keep it in. </p><p>“You’re moaning already and I haven’t even taken your pants off. You must really like this or something.” Sasha teased him. Tim wouldn’t admit it to most people but he absolutely loved being teased and talked down to. Something about the degradation was just so sexy to him, although he couldn’t really put it into more clear words if he tried. </p><p>“Go on and do it then. I’ve been waiting,” Tim playfully retorted. </p><p>To this, he felt a sharp yank on his collar and lost his breath for just a moment. Sasha giggled and Tim could feel himself becoming even hornier. He loved being punished by her for acting out of what she wanted.</p><p>Sasha gives in and slowly unbuttons Tim’s trousers. She slips them off of him entirely so Tim is left laying there in his boxers. She notices that his boxers are already wet. She slides them lower, revealing Tim’s dripping wet pussy and his grown clit. Testosterone never made his clit especially huge but definitely big enough to play with.</p><p>Sasha glares up at Tim, playfully, with a smirk on her face. Tim feels his face growing red seeing Sasha’s face inches away from his cunt. She’s done this dozens, if not hundreds of times but just seeing Sasha getting ready to eat him out never fails to make him more wet.</p><p>“How are you so fucking horny? I’m gonna have to clean you up, you know” Sasha said to him.</p><p>Sasha licked his pussy clean and began to place his clit in her mouth. She heard Tim try to hold back a moan as she did. She sucked on it and played with it with her tongue. </p><p>“Oh yeah, suck it, just like that...” Tim whispered out, half moaning as Sasha began sucking.</p><p>She could feel Tim’s clit twitch in her mouth a few times. She kept sucking and eventually, he had his hands around the back of Sasha’s head, pushing her closer to him. Sasha continued sucking on his clit in a rhythmic manner. Slow at first but picks up speed when she notices Tim getting closer and closer to orgasm. </p><p>After a few minutes, he moans loudly. One might even mistake his moan for a shout if it held any words. Tim looks down while panting to see Sasha smirking up at him, already having eaten his cum.</p><p>“Careful, don’t want to wake the neighbors now. We’ve already gotten noise complaints because of your loud moaning.” Sasha said playfully. </p><p>“I wouldn’t moan so loud if you didn’t-” Tim gave up on trying to end his sentence. “You know how good you are”</p><p>“Of course I know. Turn over for me?”</p><p>Tim did as he was told and turned over so that he was laying on his stomach. Sasha repositioned him so his ass was in the air facing her. He heard Sasha unfasten her belt as she took her skirt off. Tim couldn’t see what was going on behind him but he just knew that her cock was rock hard and waiting to be inside him. Thinking about this made Tim even more wet and ready. </p><p>“You ready, you dumb slut?” Sasha asked, tugging on Tim’s leash.</p><p>“You know I am,” Tim replied, his pussy becoming more and more wet by the second.</p><p>Sasha slowly pushed her cock inside Tim’s cunt. Tim let out a long breath as Sasha filled his pussy with her dick and started to fuck him as deep as she could reach.</p><p>“You’re so drenched. I just cleaned you up, how come you’re so wet?” Sasha spanked him “Such a fucking whore”</p><p>This caused Tim to grunt into his pillow. Sasha continued to pound him as Tim grinded against her cock, matching her pace.</p><p>“You’re just loving this, aren’t you?” Sasha spanked him again but much harder this time. Looking down, she saw that she left a red handprint shape on Tim’s right ass cheek. Tim moaned loudly into his pillow, the muffled sounds echoing across the room. Sasha noticed how Tim’s pussy tightened it’s grip around her dick when she spanked him like that.</p><p>“You’re telling me you like being hit like that?” Sasha continued. She spanked his other cheek just as hard and got a similar reaction.</p><p>She grabbed Tim’s hips and grinded them even harder against her own. She occasionally spanked or made some remark for a while after that. </p><p>Tim’s moans were becoming more erratic and it almost sounded like he moaned what seemed like words into his pillow. Sasha yanked Tim’s leash and brought him upwards, her body pressed against his back, still pounding into him. </p><p>“What was that, you little whore?” Sasha demanded.</p><p>“I just… god, I fucking love you… so much” Tim responded in between moans. </p><p>Sasha wasn’t sure how to respond and allowed Tim to sink back into the pillow he was moaning into earlier. She kept fucking him and could tell that she was going to cum soon. </p><p>“Tim, I’m gonna cum!” Sasha loudly moaned out. She doesn’t moan like that often but she just couldn’t keep that one in.</p><p>“Yeah? Me too-” before Tim could say another word, Sasha’s load was already inside of him. She thrusted a few more times into him which were enough to make him cum too. They’ve never been able to cum at the same time like that before. It was almost magical feeling Sasha cum inside him just before he came too. </p><p>They both laid in bed for a moment, exhausted and trying to recollect themselves. They both were just breathing heavily for a few moments before Sasha broke the silence.</p><p>“Was it true what you said back there?” Sasha asked, staring into Tim’s eyes.</p><p>“What? That I was going to cum?” Tim replied, genuinely confused.</p><p>“No, silly. That you love me. Is it true?” Sasha clarified.</p><p>“Oh, well yeah. I thought that was a given. Is it bad?” Tim confessed, not thinking much of what he said.</p><p>“No, it’s just nice to hear you say it, I suppose” Sasha answered, slightly embarrassed that she took it as seriously as she did.</p><p>“Do you love me too?” Tim asked her.</p><p>“Of course,” she reached over to Tim and gently kissed him. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone as much as I love you right now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! It's pretty short and mindless but I couldn't stop thinking about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>